


In a rainy town balloons dance with devils

by DeyVG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus ignorante, Mpreg, Severus deprimido, Violencia, aborto, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG
Summary: Él tiene la culpa de todo, de que mi vida haya quedado destruida.Me arrebató algo valioso para mi. Algo que me pertenecía y no tenía derecho a robarlo.
Kudos: 10





	In a rainy town balloons dance with devils

**Author's Note:**

> Está es la primera vez que uso está página para publicar algo y la verdad estoy nerviosa. Espero que les guste esto.

Estaba solo en mi habitación mientras lloraba desesperadamente. Yo mismo totalmente perdido y asqueado de mi mismo, mi cuerpo se lleno lleno de barro y mojado por la intensa lluvia que había fuera de mi casa. Esa misma lluvia que me ayudó a relajarme un poco.

Después de lo que parecieron horas pude lograr "relajarme" completamente aunque yo sabía que no estaba nada relajado. Me había vacío vacío, una parte de mi combustible robada de una manera cruel y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo ya que mi madre me había quitado mi varita.

Decidí acostarme en la cama para dormir más sin embargo me fue imposible hacerlo. Lo único que pude hacer fue ver el techo mohoso de mi habitación la cual tenía un olor desagradable. Debo suponer que mi olfato está arruinado ya que lo único que puedo oler son flores. Flores asquerosas que solo hacían que quisiera vomitar. Vomitar hasta limpiar mi alma y recuperar lo perdido, sin embargo eso es imposible. Lo perdido es difícil de encontrar y en mi caso es totalmente imposible.

Luz La luz de entrada por la ventana de mi habitación, hace unas horas atrás la lluvia, pero en mis oídos aún retumba el sonido de los relámpagos y en mi mente se dejó grabado el sonido de las gotas golpear contra el suelo. 

Escucho como la puerta principal se abre para después de ser golpeada con fuerza, ellos han llegado pero yo no me muevo, sigo recostado en mi cama viendo el techo o mejor dicho viendo a la nada. Mi mente estaba en blanco, no quería recordar nada del día anterior. Me quiero ir de aquí y regresar a Hogwarts donde por lo menos puedo ser ignorado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pisadas fuertes se escuchan subir las escaleras para después escuchar como la puerta de mi habitación es abierta de manera estrepitosa dejando ver a un hombre de cabello negro que de lejos se borracho. Tobías Sanpe había entrado en mi habitación tenía que golpearme. Espero pacientemente a que lo haga pero contrario a todo esté no hace nada, simplemente me observa un momento y se va. No me importa lo que haga, ya no me importa nada por que vi como alguien me arrebataba algo importante y que me pertenecía.

Han pasado horas y no me movido para nada, lo único que se mueve son mis párpados que se cierran y se abren de vez en cuando, solo cuando el ardor es insoportable y como reflejo se cierran. Mi respiración es débil y pausada, tan pausada como como me está permitido ya que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin oxígeno en mis pulmones.

La puerta una vez más se abre y por ella entra una mujer de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Eileen Snape antes Prince había entrado en mi habitación solo para que me levantara y me bañara. Obedecí sin decir nada.

El agua se siente asquerosa sobre mi piel, me da asco que algo toque mi cuerpo, en vez de sentirme limpio me está asquendo por lo que no aguanté y vomite aunque no se porque lo hago si mi estómago está vacío. Simplemente me limpio la boca mientras veo como gotas de agua caen al suelo en donde me senté sentado. Me dieron un poco de tiempo darme cuenta que esas gotas de agua eran mis lágrimas. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Hogwarts Una vez más estoy aquí, han pasado 3 semanas desde que me quita una parte de mi y nada ha estado bien, cada vez me siento más enfermo y asqueado por lo que no dejó de vomitar. En mi sistema respiratorio aún se encuentra el olor desagradable de las flores que solo me causan asco.

1 mes. Un mes desde que me enteré de la verdad y que escucho a las personas murmurar cosas despectivas sobre mi, no los culpo, yo también me las digo. Todo es culpa de él, él me arrebató algo que me pertenecía, una parte de mi mismo.

Hoy termino con todo, estoy con un mago que me ayuda a eliminar mi problema. Cierro los ojos cuando la poción anestésica hace efecto, todo está oscuro y espero que cuando despierte todo haya terminado.

Estoy caminando por la calle, voy hacia la florería por un encargo de mi madre, al entrar al establecimiento veo como estoy solo, el único que se encuentra aquí es el dueño que al verme sus ojos se oscurecieron sin embargo yo lo ignoré, solo venía por un encargo y yo iría, nada problemático.

Dolor. Por un momento quedé aturdido cuando el dueño de la florería me golpeó con una botella, no podía moverme mucho ya que todo me daba vueltas aún así enviado como era jalado hizo una puerta que se tenía allí, al entrar el dueño cerro con seguro.

Asco Ese hombre me había amarrado las manos y mis pies de tal manera que mis piernas quedarían abiertas. Él me besaba todo el cuerpo mientras arreglaba mi ropa y yo lloraba tratando de soltarme y huir pero no lo logre.

Perdida Ese hombre me había penetrado llevándose mi pureza mientras sangre salía de mi entrada, sus gemidos en mi oído me asqueaba al igual que el olor a flores que había en el lugar.

Vacío Estaba tirado en el suelo mientras gotas de lluvia caían sobre mi cuerpo maltratado. Ese hombre me había dejado tirado detrás de su florería con solo una cortina cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Oscuridad Todo es oscuridad ahora, más sin embargo, también hay tranquilidad.

**El profeta**

_Ayer por la noche se encontró con un estudiante de_ _Hogwarts_ _tirado en un barranco. Nuestros Informantes nos Dicen Que Fue_ _Encontrado_ _Muerto En un charco de su Propia_ _Sangre_ _, ja_ _Continuación_ _daremos Más información del Joven._

_-Nombre:_ _Severus_ _Tobías_ _Snape_ _Prince_ _._  
 _-Edad: 15 años._  
 _-Estatus:_ _mestizo_ _._  
 _-Estudiante._  
 _-Casa:_ _Slytherin_ _._  
 _-Padres:_ _Elaine_ _Snape_ _antes_ _prince_ _y Tobías_ _Snape_ _._  
 _-Causa de muerte: aborto fallido._

_Aún no sabemos que fue lo que pasó ni el porque_ _quiso_ _abortar_ _, compañeros suyos dicen que el padre no_ _quiso_ _hacerse cargo del bebé y al no tener con_ _mantenerlo_ _abortarlo_ _. Hoy el director dedicará unas palabras a sus alumnos junto con una plataforma sobre protegida y ser_ _responsables_ _de sus actos._


End file.
